The World I Knew (Revised)
by Ari1027Nicole
Summary: Set after events of R2 19. Having escaping the Black Knights, Lelouch decided to return back to Ashford Academy. But as event begins to unfold themselves, Lelouch will have to make a decision to make that will alter the world's future as Zero, the masked revolutionary or as Lelouch vi Britannia/ Lamperouge, the exiled Britannian Prince?
1. Stage One: Decision

**A/N: Okay, this is just a revised that I'm doing now at the moment because I've re-read my story and it almost seems like I was completely out of it and didn't know what I was doing half of the time. There will be some chapters that will have its original and others that are going to be rewritten. Those who like it before I started rewriting which was great and terrific but I just feel like it need an update. So, I'll try to complete this story as much as I can. Hopefully, you'll like this new 'The World I Knew' than the last one.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun was setting on another day of Japan, but it wasn't an ordinary day. Just this morning, Japan had faced devastation, more devastating than the SAZ massacre and the invasion of Japan. More than 25 million or more citizens of Japan were obliterated by the new warhead design by Britannia called the FLEJA, hitting the Tokyo Settlement and leaving a gaping hole in the middle of the settlement.

An eighteen year old boy was sitting at a burial site, having buried his younger brother who died for saving his life. Lelouch Lamperouge or rather Lelouch vi Britannia or as the world knows him as Zero, well…the former Zero as he was exposed to the Black Knights about his true identity and his Geass by his older siblings, Schenizel and Cornelia. Having been devastated for the lost of his real sibling, his younger sister, Nunnally vi Britannia, he couldn't attend the meeting and even if he did, it wouldn't make a different.

"Rolo, Nunnally, Shirley, The Black Knights…I've lost everything. I've nothing to live for anymore," Lelouch thought to himself.

Looking down at the newly buried grave, he talks to his younger 'brother' as if he was still in front of him. Yes, he was using the insecure boy and was planning on getting rid of him as soon as his use of him was done. It got even more serious when Rolo killed Shirley and then when Nunnally was killed in the FLEJA, he went off on him, telling that he hated him and was trying to kill him but keep missing the chance and then telling him to get out of his sight. But even then, Rolo prove himself by being the brother of not Lelouch vi Britannia but of Lelouch Lamperouge.

"Forgive me, Rolo. If I would have been more careful, maybe none of this would ever happen, but now, I don't know what to do anymore."

Lelouch looked at the vast ocean one more time before turning to walk away. Maybe he should return back to Ashford and continue his education, since the Black Knights have no use for him anymore.

But could he really function? Shirley was gone and so was Nunnally. He felt so empty and alone and yet...

* * *

"Have you found the Shinkro yet?" asked Dietard Reid.

"Not yet, sir." Said an income.

"We have to find it, now that we have the Britannians aiding us."

The Black Knights scrambled as they were trying to find their former leader Zero. After learning of his true identity as a Britannian prince and his geass and the use of it, they want him dead for they felt like he used them as pawns.

They have reported that Zero had died from his battle wounds instead of telling the truth about him to the world.

There was only one who still have doubts about this and that was Kallen Kozuki, the ace of the Black Knights. After escaping from her cell, she went to find Lelouch only to see him depress about not only Nunnally but to learn that C.C. have lost her memories. Knowing how it feels to lose a beloved sibling, Kallen was trying to comfort him only to be disturbed by the black knights, guns pointing at them.

She used her body as a shield to protect him and telling them what they heard about Zero was only one-sided. Then, she asked him a question she been meaning to ask him for awhile…what did she mean to him? If he told her that he love her, she would be willing to die right here along with him, but that wasn't the answer she was hoping for instead she got him laughing and mocking her and the Black Knights calling them pawns of his game, his entertainment and that Kallen was a well-played piece. Hurt and betrayed, she wanted nothing more to do with him but before the Black knight were ready to shoot him dead, he whispered "Kallen, you must live on." That shocks her into question.

She tried to convince Ohgi and the others of all the things that Zero have done for them, but they wouldn't have none of it, feeling upset and betrayed for him calling pawns and saying that they don't need Zero anymore, now that Britannia was helping them.

"But can we really trust Britannia?" Kallen whispered to herself as she walks down the hall of the Ikerga. Before she was about to turn the corner, she saw something light green.

'C.C.?"

Kallen walked faster as she grabs hold of C.C. as she was starting to escape.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hurt me." Said C.C. Truly this C.C. was not the same C.C. that she use to know.

"C.C. it's all right," said Kallen. "I'm here to look after you."

C.C. stops shaking and look at Kallen with curious eyes.

"Don't worry. It will be all right." Kallen took C.C. to her room. As soon as she gets C.C. settled down, she was going after Lelouch.


	2. Stage Two: Moving On

Lelouch walked to the Shinkro and changed into his Ashford uniform. Lelouch started the long walk back to the school. How was he going to explain to Milly and Rivalz about his whereabouts and how was he going to tell them about Rolo?

Lelouch entered the school ground and could see the damage the FLEIJA has done. A bit more and the school would too be wiped out of existence. Entering the front door, he could see a mass of people in the auditorium.

'These must be the people who lost their home...because of me.' thought Lelouch in despair.

"HHEEEYYY Lelouch."

Lelouch turned to where the voice was coming from. It was Rivalz, waving his hand in the arm, running towards him with Milly alongside him.

"Where have you been, buddy? We're worried about you." said Rivalz

"Oh, really. I'm sorry. I had some things to do." said Lelouch with a fake smile on his face.

"Where's Rolo?" asked Milly.

That's when Lelouch's fake smile turn into a real frown. "Rolo's...Rolo...He's...gone."

"What do you mean he's gone? Like, did he went back to the homeland or something?" asked Milly, hoping that what she said was true.

"No, Milly," Lelouch replied, slowly shaking his head. "He's dead."

Milly gasped as she put her hands up to her mouth while Rivalz look stunned.

"He was caught during the incident that just occurred when we got separated." Lelouch lied.

"Oh, Lelouch, I'm so sorry," said Milly as she put a hand on Lelouch's shoulder. "Have you heard about Shirley?"

Of course, he heard about Shirley. Hell, he was practically there when she drew her last breath. "Yeah, I'd run into one of her friends and she told me about it."

Rivalz frowned at the misfortune that his best friend had to face and decided to change the subject. "Hey, Lelouch, you know that your room was kind of destroyed and you know you can be my roommate cause mine is heading back to the homeland, if that's okay with you."

"Yeah, sure." said Lelouch.

"Great. I'll get things set." said Rivalz as he ran off.

Milly looked at her friend. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. You go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Milly let out a small smile and left Leouch to his thoughts. Lelouch looked down on the crowd in front of him.

"If only I listen, this could have all be prevented." whispered Lelouch.

He was done. No more. He'll let the world run its course.

Lelouch walked off to join his friends and go on about his daily normal life.

* * *

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" asked Kallen.

Things have been uneasy in the Ikaruga for the Black Knights. They had just found out about the truth of the fearsome leader; that he was nothing but a Britannian Prince named Lelouch who has the power of Geass that could make you obey him without whim. Panic was in the air and fear was in the mind of all except one.

Kallen Kozuki knew about the truth of Lelouch and his geass for a year now but didn't tell anybody else about it. She knew she hated when Lelouch keeps secrets from her but she was no different by keeping a secret about Lelouch and who he was; a Britannian Prince and a student that goes to the same school as Kallen was the masked leader.

"Yes, we are. He used us and that despicable geass." stated Ohgi with his hand clap together, looking at the pictures of their fallen comrades.

"I trusted that guy. He's suppose to be my best buddy." cried Tamaki, being as stupid as he can be.

_**Bang.**_

A pair of broad hands slammed loudly on the steel surface. All eyes turned towards the sound, only to find Diethard hunched over the table with his steel-blue eyes cast downward. His spindly fingers trembled as they curled within his palms.

"We don't have any other choice. We must announce Zero's death"

"Eh?" the others questioned.

"Diethard, you know that he is alive out there" Chiba said

"I'm well aware" he responded. "But like I proclaimed earlier, we don't have a choice. If we wish to keep our standing and as much of our power, we must do it"

"We haven't even located Lelouch yet" Ohgi butted in. "Why not wait until then?"

"By then, it could be too late. We have to do something"

"This isn't the way to do it. There are so many things that could go wrong. If we are discovered then—" Minami explained

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"I…well, I—"

"Do you plan on revealing Geass as well?" Rakshata asked. She cocked an eyebrow with her glazed, emerald irises staring directly into blue. "It could possibly work to our favor"

"No, that's not possible. How can we prove that Zero was manipulating us with such power? They'd just wave us off and send us away. We can't have that—especially not at such a critical moment"

"What then will we do if he appears before us again?"

"It wouldn't matter" Diethard shot. "Ultimately, Zero, the masked hero, is merely a symbol—a symbol that anyone can assume. Even if he were to return, what evidence does he have that he is the real one? No, we do what we must."

Kallen looked at everyone around her. They were ready to declare Zero dead and go on about without him. Is it possible to go on without him? Last time they did that. half of the organization were either capture, executed or went into hiding.

As Kallen left the room, unnoticed, she started thinking about Lelouch and the last word he said to her.

_Kallen, you have to live._

Why would he say such a thing? Why would he ask her to live? Did he care about her the same way she...?

_No, Lelouch never care about me. He said I was his most useful pawn of them all. He used us all and yet..._

There was something. Something inside Kallen that made her feel like half of it was a lie. That something in her heart tells her that she was having doubts about herself and her feelings.

"Kallen?"

The blue-eyed woman swung around to see a thin man with a sharp face and protruding black hair.

"Ohgi! What're you doing here? Don't you have business to attend to with Toudou and the others?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you." replied Ohgi

"Oh, okay. So, what did you want to talk to me about?"  
-

"What?"

"Like I mentioned, this is our way of advancing. Diethard and the others are making the announcement as we speak"

"This isn't right, Ohgi. You can't just declare Zero dead when you know just as well as I do that he's alive"

"That isn't the issue at hand, Kallen. Moral conflicts can be set aside for now; We made a peace agreement with Britannia"

"Peace agreement? You said Prince Schneizel promised the return of Japan in exchange for Zero."

"We can't fully depend on his word to deliver his end of the deal. For one, he specifically asked for the arrest or the death of Zero, but he escaped before we could do so. If he wanted to, he could use that against us and make our agreement void. The point is, for the time being, we will fight alongside the Federation and Schneizel's forces to defeat the Empire, but when the time comes, we will need to take matters into our own hands"

In her mind, a peculiar image appeared: a man with piercing violet-eyes turned to her and smirked haughtily. Kallen gritted her teeth and tightened her fists; she reared her head and shot him a death glare.

"Bullshit! You're planning on betraying him when you've used him up, is that it?"

Ohgi's eyes briefly widened in shock and he took a step back. However, as quickly as it came, it disappeared. His features hardened and he regained his footing; his brows furrowed and he mirrored her expression in attempt to obtain the upper hand in dominance. He couldn't let her push him around_**—**_not now. Not when the situation is critical for them and the people of Japan.

"The situation is different now, Kallen"

"How is it different? Please, tell me Ohgi. Because the way I see it, it's the same as what you and the others did to Zero. You'll use him up and throw him away as soon as you've had enough of him. So, who betrayed whom first?"

"Look, I don't agree with the methods we're taking, but if it'll get us to where we need, then why not? We'd be done with this war much faster and we can finally move on with our lives"

"That's not the point." yelled Kallen."The point is that once we do this, we can never take back on what we did and it will haunt us for the rest of our lives and those we care about."

"I know that!" he exclaimed. "And I'm willing to suffer that much for everyone's sake. All we need is time to mend our wounds and wash away our mistakes. And what of you? I thought we shared the same goal. Don't you want Japan back? Do you want to live the life you had before the war started?"

"Of course I do! I_**—**_"

"Then why are we arguing over this? If these Britannians are willing to offer us a way, we should seize the opportunity and make the best of it. This discussion is over"

Now it was Kallen's turn to be taken aback. She backed away from him, shaking her head in utter disappointment.

"What happened to you?" she whispered. "You would never go through with this knowing our people's honor and pride would be at stake. I can't believe you would stoop this low. I thought the Britannians were despicable and deceitful but you are just like them."

"I'm doing this for you! For the people I love_**—**_to _protect _them! Can't you see that? Naoto would have wanted it!" he shouted vehemently.

"Naoto would have _never_ wanted any of this. He would never bow down to Britannia." Kallen shouted back.

Ohgi straighten himself up and spoke. "I'm doing what is best, Kallen. Deal with it." He then walked away from her.

Kallen punched the wall with her fist in anger. She didn't know who to be more angry with. She just hope that they haven't made the biggest mistake of their lives and completely dammed Japan and the world into the hands of Britannia.


	3. Stage Three: Making A Move

Inside a classroom at Ashford Academy, a lone student was in there, catching up on his schoolwork that he had missed for the past couple of days.

His name was Lelouch Lamperouge.

With finals in a couple of weeks, he had to prepare himself or else he will be held back, but as if it wasn't a big deal to him, he basically learn all of this when he was prince of Britannia with his tutors teaching him the same thing he's learning now.

Lelouch took a big sigh as he continued on with his work. After coming back to school, a lot of the students were being sympatric towards him due to the loss Shirley and Rolo, saying that they couldn't imagine the pain he might be going through.

_If only they knew..._

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi stood at the crater where the FLEIJA had been launched, leaving a mass destruction in its wake. And for what reason? What was the reason for all of this? To have thousands of people evaporated into nothingness all for the sake of survival.

What did Suzaku Kururugi want from all of this? Freedom for his birth country? To Become Knight of One? He didn't...no, couldn't understand. It was mind-boggling. That's when he started laughing. Laughing like an idiot, laughing like a complete and utter fool that he was. That he has been this entire time. It was crazy and laughable for him, that you could call him a hypocrite of being honest and innocent and blaming others for his mistake when he committed the greatest crime of all.

After he stop laughing, Suzaku narrowed his eyes as he composed himself. You're a damn fool, Suzaku. None of this has resolved anything in the matter. What you need is what everyone else needs...results and there's only one way to get them.

As Suzaku was about to walk away, he saw Nina Einstein standing at the crater from the thing she had created. From her facial appearance, it looked like someone had said something to her in a traumatic way.

"I didn't know," Nina said distraught, "I didn't understand that... that it will be this horrible…that so many people would…that I…that it will be a…"

"Massacre," Suzaku interrupted and it shocked Nina to hear the Knight of Seven say it, "it's a big hit Nina, the F.L.E.I.A. warhead has proven itself. Britannia can't lose now."

As Nina looked back at him, she wonder what would make him say such a thing. She only built this...this abmonation that she thought it would bring about peace but all it did was brought about death and honor. She only did it because she thought about Princess Euphemia, her goddess, whom she thought might have been inspired by her idea, and that she would avenge her beloved goddess by killing Zero with it, but she was wrong...so very wrong.

* * *

Up in the air, a massive airship was heading towards Kamine Island. The ship was known as Great Britannia and at the helm was none other than the 98th emperor of the holy Britannian Empire, Charles zi Britannia. He was on his way there to final complete the final stage the Ragnarök Connection. He has been waiting...dreaming of this for years on end. And now, today was the day on which his dream would come true.

He looked at his hands where his right hand pose the mark of the Code, a code that signify that he's immortal.

_It's almost time._

* * *

Anya Alstreim, the Knight of Six, was continuing looking for the Shinkiro when all of a sudden her conscious was once again being taken over. She tried to fight, but it was to no avail. Her eyes were brimming with red from the effect of geass.

"So, you're ready to begin then," Anya said.

* * *

CC, who had still lost her memory, was worrying for her new master. The master had treated her like a human being and not a tool like she had been before. "Oh my master is in danger," CC whispered.

Just then, the Mordred appeared before CC and out came Anya as she on her way towards CC.

"It's been ages since we were face to face like this," said an excited Anya, "It's me, CC."

CC on the other hand was nervous and a little scared.

Anya could see the result of happened to CC, "CC, don't tell you actually…"

As she was getting close and about to touch her, CC cried out and yelped, "I'm so sorry."

The surroundings changed to another dimension with portraits depicting CC's memory. CC and Anya walk past each other. Anya stops as CC sits in a chair.

Anya turns to face CC, "What are doing, closing yourself up in here like this? CC…CC"

CC, deciding to look at the person calling her, turned to face Anya, "Hm, who are you?"

"It me," Anya responded.

Suddenly, Anya's form disappeared into a tall, beautiful woman with ebony hair and purple eyes. It was none other than the former Empress of Britannia, Marianne vi Britannia, "See."

"It's you," CC responded and got up from her chair, "So you chased me all the way in here. Are you that worried about Lelouch, Marianne?"

Marianne smiled at CC's comment about her son."Oh come on, do you really think that I'm such an ideal mother that that's all I think about?" Marianne responded.

"Then why did you come here for me?"

"Because so much has changed, I need to know if you're still on my side."

"Huh?"

"CC, why did you seal off your own code just when you had what you wanted? Charles was ready to grant your greatest wish, the wish to die, but you stop him."

"Even I don't know why I did it; actually I'm a little shocked that I did."

Marianne couldn't help but laugh at CC's statement, "Then you have to find the answer in the real world."

CC pondered.

Marianne continued, "I've made up my mind and that's all there is to it."

"How typical of you," CC replied.

"Why is that?"

"The one who always comes in and messes around with my life."

"Because I appreciate what you did," Marianne said as the atmosphere changed backed to the Ikagura and in front of CC was the form of Anya, "At least as far as giving me my geass power."

* * *

Later on that day ,there was announcement would be made that the Black Knights have signed a cease-fire with Prince Schneizel and that their so-called leader Zero was killed in the Second Battle of Tokyo. They were certain that Japan was going to be return to them as it was promised to them. That was all there was to it and nothing more.

Lelouch heard the announcement on the TV and wasn't surprise about the news. He figured that they would do such a thing because who would believe them that a former prince of the enemy country was leading them and has a power called geass. They would be the laughing-stock of the entire world and people would think they're insane.

As Lelouch walked down the hall, he began to wonder why during the Second Battle of the Tokyo Settlement, the emperor's flagship was in Japan but for what reason?

That's when it hit him. He knew the emperor didn't care about "mundane" affairs. All he cared about was that thing in C's world and whatever that thing was, it was not going to be good.

Lelouch bolted out of the school and headed to where he hid the Shinkiro. He had to stop his father, no matter what, even if it cost him his life.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this, Ohgi?"

Jeremiah had just heard the news of Zero's death on the news. He couldn't...didn't want to believe that his beloved prince was dead. the last time he saw him, he was perfectly fine though a bit out of it.

"I'm sorry, Jeremiah, but it's the truth." replied Ohgi.

"Well, can I at least see his body?"

"No, I'm sorry. Can't do that."

And with that, the transmission was turned off. Jeremiah was no fool. He knew that Prince Lelouch wouldn't die so easily. Not without using his geass or some back-up plan. He didn't believe a word Ohgi said. It was all too suspicious. And he was going to find out one way or another what has happened to his prince.

_I failed you once before, Your Majesty. I'm not going to do it again._

* * *

Suzaku Kururugi, Knight of Seven of the Holy Britannian Empire was on his way to the location of Emperor Charles zi Britannia. After talking to Prince Schneziel about becoming the Knight of One, Schneziel agree to let that happened since only an Emperor can rise a Knight of the round to higher ranking and that Emperor would be Schneziel who felt that his father has no interested on human affair. Without a second thought, Suzaku took his leave on going after the Emperor. There was no backing down for the Knight of Seven, who was willing to toss away his own morals to achieve his goals, no matter what the cost.


	4. Stage Four: The Ragnarök Connection

The ground shook as explosions were set off tremendously. Purple fire lit up the dark and a lone figure with the fire in the background regally walked toward his destination.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, eldest son of Empress Marianne, the prince who was abandoned by his empire. If anyone wishes to stop me, let them try! If there is anyone who can go beyond my despair..."

Lelouch vi Britannia, former 11th prince of the Holy Britannian Empire, was ready to face his destiny. To challenge the man who had made his life a living hell by abandoning him and his sister and refusing to tell him about his mother's death.

_Charles zi Britannia, prepare yourself!_

* * *

The Black Knights and Schneziel's forces got wind of the incident that was happening on Kanime Island. They knew it was only one person that was capable for pulling this off. The top knightmare pilots headed out. One of them was a red-headed woman determined to get there first before anybody else. She had a few words for the person causing this mayhem.

"Stay alive, Lelouch. I have something very important to ask you."

* * *

Within the Sword of Akasha, Emperor Charles starts to set his grand plan into motion

"God! Hear me now! The time has come to settle this!"

Charles' geass mark glowed as the Sword of Akasha went into motion. Soon, it will come.

"You're wrong. You lift your voice to call upon God, but it's not God you need to settle things with, Charles zi Britannia."

Emperor Charles turns around to face his wayward son as Lelouch approach him

" It's me, _your son!_"

"And how will you challenge me? Neither gun nor sword will have any effect on me, nor will the power of your Geass! Nothing you can do can kill me!" Charles gloated at Lelouch

"But I don't need to kill you. By coming to this parallel realm, you've already ensured my victory."

Emperor Charles grunts in surprise as the Kaminejima Thought Elevator is demolished; the skies of the Sword of Akasha turn dark and flash lightning briefly

"You sealed the exit?!"

"Yes! You, I , and the power of Geass are now sealed in this space together. And if you can no longer interfere with the real world, then all your plans will be meaningless in the end. You may as well be dead!"

"Lelouch!" Charles said venomously as he realized what Lelouch just did.

**"**This system, which you created, has become a prison which now holds your own soul captive. Now, let us repent… suffering together for all eternity!" Lelouch said with an evil grin on his face.

_It ends now, Father._

"You know nothing of the truth, boy. Your revenge is nothing but petty nonsense." stated Charles. "And you should know your place.

"No. You, Charles zi Britannia, will pay for the crime and suffering that you have cause others." Lelouch retorted back to his father.

"If you truly desire that than your actions have better back your words."

"And I plan to do that," stated Lelouch. "By placing you in your place."

* * *

Kallen run up to the cave where Lelouch was last spotted. She looked inside the cave, hoping to see Lelouch but saw that he wasn't there.

_That's impossible! I just saw him come in here. What did he do? Vanish into thin air._

"Kallen?!"

Kallen turned around to see Suzaku, CC and a pink-haired girl who was also a Knight of the Round just like Suzaku.

"What are you doing here?" Kallen asked venomously.

"I'm here for Lelouch." replied Suzaku

Kallen went into a defensive mode, ready to fight Suzaku one-on-one but was interrupted by Anya.

"Oh, enough you two. You're act like children." said Anya.

"And you are...?' Kallen asked

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Marianne. I'm Lelouch and Nunnally's mother." Anya-Marianne said with a smile on her face.

_Lelouch and Nunnally's mother! How is that possible? She was murdered years ago._

Anya-Marianne walked past Kallen and started working on a computer system that was damaged by her son.

"What are you doing?" asked Kallen

"Going to meet my husband and son, but it seems I can't get through." said Anya-Marianne. She turned to CC, "CC, can you lend me a hand?"

CC grabbed Anya-Marianne's hand as Anya-Marianne placed her hand on the door to C's world and the spirit of Marianne went in while the body of Anya collapse.

* * *

"Ever since I can remember, the world seem so surreal to me, especially on that day." said Lelouch.

Charles looked at his son, waiting for him to continue and to see where he was going at.

"That day when I was but a child, no more than ten, as I slowly made the walk from the opened doors of the audience chamber to the man who sat like a God upon his ornate throne. "

Lelouch started walking towards his father as he continued."Yet for me who strode towards, this God, with righteous indignation, the man before him was neither God nor Emperor, he was a father. A father, who had not seen nor talked to his son or daughter after his wife, their mother, had been brazenly gunned down by terrorists in the very home that was believed to be secure second only to the Imperial Palace was a father whose daughter, his precious sister, lay in an induced comma where the doctor's were not even sure she would awaken from. And if she did, she would never be able to walk was a father who seemed to care nothing for the motherless children who were now alone. Instead he sat upon that throne without a single darn sense of dignity to say anything."

Which meant that he, Prince Lelouch vi Britannia, seventeenth heir to the Imperial throne, must, no,will make him see.

"The day I told you that Mother...your wife was dead, you snob it off like her death was meaning but a useless catastrophe in the eyes of a powerful man like you. That she was nothing but a woman you just bedded and had children by." said Lelouch. "And now, I'm going to ask you again. Who was it that killed my mother?"

"How ironic, here you are seeking the truth, you who made it this far by your deception and your lies." said Charles

"That's true. I've lied every step of the way and not just about my name and past. I've hidden my true intentions too, but that's pragmatism isn't it? People need to play along with each other. We melt into a place. If we didn't then nations and people, these things called communities, wouldn't exist. Everyone uses lies on family, on friends, in society, and everyone wears a different face, but is that a sin? What is one's true face? Even you wear a mask; that of an emperor. None of us can make a move now without our respective persona's." stated Lelouch.

Charles didn't answer but looked over to see a person coming over toward him and Lelouch.

"Still questioning everything that pops up in your mind, aren't you, Lelouch?"

Lelouch turned toward the voice and was shock to see his mother standing right before him.

"Mother...!"

"My, Lelouch. How you've grown."

"Mo... Mother!" Lelouch stammered at the sight of his would-be dead mother

"Marianne, I see you've come."

"Is this an illusion?! You're doing this?" Lelouch yelled, thinking that this is his father's trick from his geass.

"No, it really is me, Lelouch. However, I can only take on my original appearance while I'm present within this system."

"It really is..." said Lelouch, still in disbelief

"Lelouch, I will now answer your previous question. Half a century ago, my elder brother and I existed in a Hell on Earth, our family were just rivals competing for the throne. Assassinations occurred with regularity, dealing with betrayal and spawned by lies. Killing each other off, my mother fell victim to it. My brother and I were sick and angered by the world, we, therefore, both sworn an oath: to create a world without lies.""

"Both C.C. and I agreed to this as well. V.V., however..."

Marianne continued explaining the story of her death and how her body ended up inside of Anya Alstreim, who arrived a week before for etiquette lesson. Her geass has the power to cross over to another person's mind.

Lelouch was upset by the aligation his parents were making. "How dare you! Don't try to pass off blame for everything on the dead! Nunnally and I... you send us to Japan as hostages!"

"IT WAS NECESSARY!" Charles bellowed

"Necessary for what?! What kind of parent does that?" Lelouch yelled back.

Lelouch was starting to feel the anger and hate that his own parents made this unforgivable decision until he remembered

_'If you have someone you don't want to lose, you should keep them at a distance.'_

C.C. said those exact words after saving Shirley from Mao and his manipulation. He understood now, that when you love someone deeply, you would do everything in your power to keep them safe.

"That's right, I sent both you and your sister to Japan to escape my brother's sight. That's also why I had Marianne's body secretly taken away." Charles stated

"As long as my body still exists, there's the possibility that I'll be able to return to it."

"Anya and Nunnally became witnesses, therefore it was necessary to rewrite their memories to protect everything."

"Nunnally?! You mean her blindness isn't psychosomatic after all?! But..." Lelouch said in shock

"Even though she was a false witness, there remain a very real danger she will be killed." Marianne explained the situation

"To ensure Nunnally's safety, proof was needed that would lead foul way from the truth."

"The original plan called for only one immortal Code. However, for research to progress we had to have an additional Code. In other words, without C.C., we didn't have an 100% guarantee that it would succeed."

"When Marianne was unable to persuade C.C. to help us, we were left with no choice. We were forced to use you, Lelouch."

"What was the point of me doing this?" Lelouch stated

"These tragedies will no longer be necessary once the Ragnarök Connection is established."

"Masks will vanish, then everyone can be exactly who they're supposed to be."

"I see, all for battle and bloodshed between Britannia and the Black Knights was to lured around C.C. Well then, it seems that from the beginning I was merely a nuisance, just a ruckus in the world."

Lelouch realized the truth about the reason he did all this. It was all to lure out CC for their plan and him, their own flesh and blood, was their pawn.

* * *

"The Emperor is immortal!"

CC had just told Kallen the truth about the Emperor's immortality. It was shocking to her. There was no such thing as immortality but seeing CC and knowing about geass, anything is possible.

"So, how do we get in there?" asked Suzaku as he placed an unconscious Anya on a rock.

"The Thought Elevator only open through thoughts and I can get us through." replied CC.

"What is the emperor planning to do?" asked Kallen, determine to understand what is going on.

"To kill Gods."

_To kill gods?! How can anybody do such a thing as it wasn't even possible. But Lelouch was in there, confronting his father and mother at the moment and who knows what they were doing at the am I going to do once I get there? I know nothing about C's World and what it may contain. But..._

Kallen's hands shook a little at the thought of the unknown dangers that were waiting for her but at the same time, so was ceased the shaking and strengthened her resolve. Her head reared back to lock eyes with C.C. with renewed rigor and fire.

"I'll do whatever I can. I will do what it takes. Let's go." said a determine Kallen.

CC, Suzaku and Kallen grabbed hold of each other and transport to C's world. The sky was yellow-misty green and everything was different from the real world.

"So, this is C's world." said Suzaku.

"Yes. The world of collective conscious." replied CC

They heard voices coming up front. As the three of them walked, they could see three figures standing there. One of them looked highly familiar with its regal purple suit with gold trimming and black gloves. Kallen recognize this person anywhere.

"Lelouch." Kallen whispered.

Apparently, Lelouch must have heard her from behind because he turned around and saw CC, Suzaku and Kallen, standing right there behind him.

How ironic!

"What do you two think of all this?" Lelouch asked, even though he probably knew the answer.

"Did you already know that I was going to come here, Lelouch?"

" And that you regained your memories too."

"It was necessary for this plan, wasn't it?" asked CC

"Precisely," replied Charles. "And now, the time is here. C.C., since we are all assembled, the plan can commence now. I will grant your wish after everything has been completed."

Charles and CC's geass powers activated, revealing the greatest weapon that will destroy god and create the world anew...The Sword of Akasha.

* * *

On the Avalon, Prince Schneziel el Britannia sat on his throne on his airship as Bismarck Waldstein was explaining to him about his father, the Emperor's plan to recreate the world.

So, this is what you been doing this whole time, Father. All this time, you been planning a secret project behind the empire's back. It was no wonder Clovis was so involved in this. the mysterious marking and the secret files. It was all of this moment.

"Behold! It's begun! The sword of Akasha is slaying God! said Marianne with a gleam on her face as she was seeing the plan coming to full wishing.

"Now once our marks of Geass become one, the old world will cease and the new world will spring forth.' stated Charles as he walked towards the four youth that were there.

"Are you insane?! This will never help humanity. It will only make it worse for everyone." yelled Kallen.

"From one who's born to a Britannian and Japanese, you should know what it's like to wear a mask." replied Charles.

Kallen grunt at the Emperor's remark.

"Do you realize what this might cause for humanity? There will be no balance or structure and everyone will just be mindless puppets in your so-called perfect world."

"In time, the people will come to understand..."

"That time will never come." Lelouch cried, interrupting his father. "Why do people lie? Because they yearn for something greater. If you had your way, then what will people have to yearn for? It will be nothing but a sad and depressing world"

"You're being too stubborn to see the truth." said Marianne. "If we do that, we'll be rejoin all the people of whom we are separated. You could be reunited to those who have died, even Euphemia."

Suzaku narrows his eye, clearly pained to hear Lelouch's mother talk about Euphie like she wasn't even dead.

'Especially you miss Stadtfeld. you,too, can be reunited with your brother as well."

Kallen tensed at the mention of her brother. She bared her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the slender woman.

"So, that's the truth then. Your plan is more important than your own children. That you could care less about what happened to us." Lelouch yelled in anger.

"I only want make a peaceful world. The world the Nunnally and Euphemia talked about."

"Liar! This plan only benefits your own selfish desires which you're forcing on everyone else without even asking what they want! This is nothing less than evil. It doesn't change that my parents abandon him and Nunnally and because of you two, Nunnally suffered for your greed. Suffering that you could have prevented."

"Lelouch, enough. Stop this nonsense at once. You're being a spoiled brat right now." Marianne said.

"Shut up! How dare you berate me on such a thing when you, my horrible mother, want to act like a saint who exactly gives a damn."

"Lelouch, you're wrong..."

"Enough! I want nothing more to do with you, woman." Lelouch said, snubbing his mother, a title she no longer deserve in his eyes.

"The future is the Ragnarök Connection! Once it's finally done, the gentler existence that Nunnally spoke of will—"

"Stop it! The world you're speaking of will be kinder and gentler only to you! The world that my sister wished for... is one in which kindness existed in everyone, even strangers!" said Lelouch as tears were starting to form in his eyes.

Suzaku thought about what Lelouch is saying. _He may be right. At the very least, Euphie never said that Lelouch was Zero, even to the very end. Shirley didn't either. That's why I..._

Kallen watched Lelouch argue with his parents. Seeing how much he was suffering because of what his parents are doing and did to him and his sister was just plain cruel and inhuman. She could imagine any parents doing that.

"Let's say it was true: what of it? There's nothing to be done about it, the Ragnarök Connection has begun!"

You think so? I am Zero!" Lelouch put his hand and activating his Geass. "The man who works miracles!"

"Your Geass power will have no effect on me, nor will on anyone else here!"

"No! There's someone else here, isn't there?"

Charles gasps, realizing what he means.

"That's right! C's World is the will of humanity itself! And "All men are not equal", remember those words? They're your own, and because of that, I'm sure you realize that my power will work!"

"You're a fool, Lelouch!" Charles cried. "God cannot be defeated by the Power of the King!"

**"**I don't intend to defeat God! This is a request! Yes, now I know who I really am! God, collective unconscious! **PLEASE DON'T STOP THE MARCH OF TIME!'**

"Lelouch, stop this at once." yelled Marianne as she ran towards her disobedient son but Suzaku stop her with his sword.

"No one ever want this. Not even Euphie!"

"Get out-of-the-way, now, at once." ordered Marianne.

Suddenly, the Sword of Akasha started to collapse and that when Charles and Marianne started to disappear.

"What's happening?!" cried Marianne.

"Impossible! I should be immortal, yet I am being devoured by the World of C? What is the meaning of this?" he bellowed.

"This is the Will of Humanity. It desires to continue living." said Lelouch.

"You impudent little brat. You've doomed us all." screamed Charles.

"But what about C.C.? Why isn't she disappearing as well?! You supported this plan as much as we did!" Marianne asked, not understanding why she and her husband were disappearing yet CC was still here.

"Sorry. But I finally realized: the love you have…is only for yourselves." said CC, finally realizing the truth.

"Why would you betray us, CC? I was going to grant you your greatest wish." said Charles.

"It is over, give up already since not even life itself wants them around!" Lelouch remarked.

"Lelouch, please stop this," Marianne begged. "We can still make a world that Nunnally desires. We're your parents."

Lelouch grind his teeth together. "You choose to be my parents now? Do they even know the meaning behind Nunnally's smile?"

"The meaning?"

Her answer anger Lelouch even more. How can a parent not know the meaning of their child's smile?! "Why don't you understand? Nunnally was blinded! My own sister was crippled! She knew... she knew that there were things in this world that she will never be able to do by herself! So her smile... Nunnally's smile... was her way of expressing gratitude! Nunnally's smile...Do you know what it means? Nunnally cannot accomplish anything by herself...she has to depend on others for everything. So her smile...her smile is the only way she can thank others for helping... She was the one who taught me, that there r things in life u can't accomplish by yourself.

"You're laboring under a delusion—!"

"I will not let you call that a lie! Over my dead body!" yelled Lelouch, even more frustrated. "You're refusal to face reality! Content to watch us from afar! Don't make me laugh! There's only one truth here! You, my own parents—YOU ABANDONED US!"

"YOU INCOMPENTENT FOOL!"

Charles rushes over to Lelouch, grabbing hold on his neck, using all his strength. Suzaku and Kallen were ready to interfere but Lelouch command they stay back.

"You ruined everything and that what awaits you is Schneziel's world! We desired peace, yet you, Lelouch, would deny them!" yelled Charles.

"Yes, I deny the selfish world you tried to create. BE GONE NOW! "

And with that, Charles zi Britannia and Marianne vi Britannia, Emperor and Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire have disappeared from existence, never to be heard from again.

* * *

"Uh, it can't be." said a shock Bismarck.

"May I assume..."

"Yes, His Majesty has been..."

* * *

Back in C's world, Lelouch, CC, Suzaku and Kallen were standing at the remnants of C's world.

"CC, will you be going, too?" asked Lelouch

"No." replied CC. "And what about you three? You'll rejected Charles' plan, but..."

"Right, Euphie's murderer is..."

Kallen jump in front of Lelouch, protecting him from Suzaku.

"Get out-of-the-way, Kallen." snarled Suzaku. "This is between me and Lelouch."

"If you want him, you have to go through me." replied Kallen.

"Enough, Kallen," said Lelouch as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "What is it?"

"What are you planning to do,now?" asked Suzaku, still holding his sword into place, ready to strike.

"I will make a world that Nunnally would have wanted to live in." stated Lelouch.

"Why he should just let you do as he pleases?"

"I don't have to do anything and if you wants to punish him than so be it."

Suzaku grunt.

"But I wants to at least try to make Nunnally's world a reality before facing judgement." replied Lelouch. "After all, wasn't it you that said that he should atone for his sins before dying?"

"Quite twisting my words, Lelouch." Suzaku stated.

"Now you're being the fool! This is what you wanted, right?! I'm going to pay for his sins and make a world where tragedies like what happened to Euphemia wont ever happen again. And what of Area 11?! I swore to liberate them and create a world where they can be Japanese once more!"

Soon the fate of the four will be determined during that final moment that would affect their lives forever.


	5. Stage Five: Capture

Lelouch, CC, Suzaku and Kallen came out of the cave of Kanime Island after today's event. Suzaku and Kallen were in shock of what have taken place but the person who was in more than the both of them was Lelouch.

He had just found out the truth about his mother's 'death' and his parents' true intention for him, Nunnally and the world. They didn't care about him or his sister. They only cared about themselves and their ideals. Everything that he had started and worked hard for was for nothing. It has all been a lie and he,himself, was the biggest pawn of them all

Kallen looked at the man that she set herself to follow in despair just the way he was a day ago when she heard what had happened to Nunnally and CC. And now, she had just witness Lelouch take another devastating blow and this one were his parents and what they did to him and his sister. She couldn't imagine what he was going through. Kallen wants to be there for him at his time of need but also she wanted to talk to him about something that has troubled her.

"Lelouch,"

Lelouch lift up his head to see Kallen standing right in front of him.

"We need to talk...privately."

Lelouch, though not in the mood, got up. "Very well, then."

Lelouch and Kallen walked off, leaving Suzaku and CC alone.

"Where are they going?" asked Suzaku.

"Don't know." Replied CC. She looked up at the sky where millions of stars are at gaze. She remember when she was young, before she inherited immortality, that the stars were all the people who have passed on and was watching over the world as it progress into anew.

"You know the true reason why I objected Charles and Marianne's idea, Suzaku?"

Suzaku turn to listen to CC speak.

"It was because I made have found a new purpose of life. The ability to live anew with a new wish granted to me when I thought it was impossible to ever achieve again once I've became immortal."

"CC…" Before Suzaku to speak, there was a rustle in the bushes. CC got up from where she was sitting while Suzaku held his sword upright, ready to defend himself from whatever was coming.

* * *

Lelouch and Kallen continued on walking until they were at the end of the cliff, looking at the vast ocean and sky.

"So, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Lelouch.

Kallen walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I am." replied Lelouch.

Kallen, not being fooled, slapped him again. "Don't lie to me, Lelouch."

Lelouch, with his ebony bangs covering his geass eyes, slowly but surely started laughing a small chuckle. He then grabbed a hold of his hair, biting down on his lips, trying to prevent himself from crying.

"Lelouch..."

"I'm so naïve. I thought this whole time I was avenging my mother's death and yet it turn out that she was still alive and was in alliance with the bastard of a man who I called Father of sending me and Nunnally to a country that they were going to declare war upon, not giving a damn about either of us. I started a rebellion against the homeland that I hated with extreme passion, killing thousands of people including my brother Clovis and my sister Euphie, lying to people countless times, making them think that I'm their savior and yet..."

Lelouch cover both his eyes and silently weep in front of Kallen, who looked at the man whom she held high regards looking defeated like he did when they were in the Tokyo Settlement construction site.

"If you're going to tell a lie, then keep it up 'til the very end!" stated Kallen.

Lelouch looked at Kallen like she was talking nonsense. "I can't go back to the past! There's not a choice! You know I can't undo what's already been done!"

"Yes, you can. You're Zero. You can do the impossible. The day you came into the world, announcing that you would obliterate Britannia and create a world of equal. You told the world a lie when you proclaimed you were a knight for justice. Why don't you live up to that lie by trying to become a true knight for justice? Then you'll have the lie going, to the very end."

Lelouch gasped as he remember what Suzaku had said when they were back at the Kururugi Shrine and what she said before that. Lelouch wonder if he could going back to being Zero. The Black Knights knew his true identity and about his geass, so was it even possible ?

"Lelouch, there's something that I wanted to asked you? Why did you say I have to live?"

"What do you mean?" asked Lelouch, trying to pretend her didn't know what Kallen was talking about.

"You know damn well what I'm talking about." Kallen yelled, making Lelouch flinch a bit. "Back in the Ikaruga, you said 'Kallen, you have to live'."

Lelouch didn't say nothing as he let Kallen continued.

"Lelouch, what do I mean to you? Why did you push me aside when I was willing to die with you?"

"Because you had so much to live for." replied Lelouch. "You had your mother to protect a build a new life with her. You had so much to live for and I didn't want you ti throw away your life for me. My sins are mine to bear and be burden with. I've lost too many people I care about and I was not ready to lose another."

Kallen slightly blush at his words. "Lelouch."

"Kallen, I..."

Before Lelouch could finish, a electric shock went through Lelouch's body, making him collapse to his knees.

"LELOUCH!"

"Surrender Zero. You're surrounded." said Todoh.

Kallen looked up to see the Black Knights surrounding them with no possibility to escape. "Wait, you don't understand." said Kallen, trying to find a way to save Lelouch. How were they able to find us?

"Kallen, step aside. You're in the way." ordered Ohgi.

"No, you got this all wrong." replied Kallen. "You don't have to do this."

But the Black Knights wouldn't hear any of it. While one soldier grabbed hold of Kallen, two others grabbed hold of Lelouch. One of the guards walked up to Lelouch. "Prince Lelouch." said the guard before slapping him across the face.

Kallen continuously try to wiggle out of the guard's grip to get to Lelouch while the others took him away.

"No,stop." said Kallen. "Lelouch!"

"Take him to Prince Schneziel." said one of the guards.

The guards took Lelouch back to the Avalon while Kallen struggle to get to him.

"Lelouch, don't worry. Don't do anything rash. I'll come to rescue you. I promise." Kallen vowed.

* * *

"Your highness, we have apprehended Zero."

Schneziel and Cornelia looked at the guard who made the announcement of their half-brother's capture.

"Where is he now?" asked Schneziel.

"In the cell, your highness." replied the guard.

"Very well. Bring him into the conference room."

"Yes, your highness." the guard said as he bowed and left.

Trying to break out of his cuff, Lelouch vi Britannia tried to free himself from his bind. What's even worse is that he was also blindfold.

_Ha! They must be really afraid of my Geass, not knowing the full instinct of it._

The swish of a door alerted Lelouch and footsteps came closer and closer until they stop. Lelouch felt a bit tense on who it might be. Could it be the senior members of the Black Knights or...

"It's been a long time, Lelouch."

Lelouch tense in fury as he know that voice from anywhere. _Schneziel_

"Well, Lelouch. It look like the tables have turn." said Cornelia

"Please, Cornelia, I don't have time for your pity." replied Lelouch in a sarcastic tone.

The look on Cornelia's face look to kill at her brother's tone. "Don't act cute, Lelouch. You know what you're here for."

"And what AM I here for, dear sister?"

"For what you did to Euphie."

* * *

"You have no right to do this." Kallen yelled.

"Kallen, we did what we had to do what we did." replied Ohgi, trying to keep his cool. "It was the only way to get Japan back."

"And do you believe that Prince Schneziel is going to give us back Japan whole. They've already destroyed half of the Tokyo Settlement just a day ago or have you forgotten that." Kallen replied back.

"Kozuki," Todoh stepped forward. "Look, your mind is being clouded by Zero's,no, Lelouch's geass. He manipulated you. He manipulated all of us for his own gain. He never care about any of us."

You don't even know half of it. thought Kallen.

"We had no choice." said Todoh. "We're meeting Lady Kaugya and Empress Tianzi later on to discuss this issue."

Not wanting to continue on with the argument, Kallen walked off to her quarters. As the doors closed behind her, Kallen slide down the floor, wrapping her arms around her legs. Once again, she felt helpless. First, when her brother died, then when Lelouch was revealed to be Zero and now, this.

Lelouch has been capture, sold to Britannia and who knows if Britannia is going to keep their word about giving Japan back to the Japanese. It was all so confusing and yet upsetting that her friends that she had known since day one would do something like that. They didn't know the true story about how the war really started.

_Naoto, what am I to do now?_ thought Kallen, thinking about what her deceased brother might have done in this type of situation. _Naoto..._

* * *

Inside a confidential room, three royal sibling were having a "discussion" on a certain event. The two older siblings, Schneziel el Britannia and Cornelia li Britannia were interrogating their younger brother, Lelouch vi Britannia about the SAZ massacre and about his Geass.

"There is nothing to discuss." said Lelouch.

"There IS something to discuss," yelled Cornelia. "You made Euphie do something out of her nature and now her name is solid because of you and your despicable geass."

"I see spoke with my subordinates and trying to persuade them to overthrow me by telling them about my royal heritage and about my geass." said Lelouch.

"Don't change the subject, Lelouch. Why did you geass Euphie? Didn't you gave an ounce of remorse of what you did to her?"

Lelouch remained silent, much to Cornelia's dismay

"You...!"

"Enough, you two," said Schneziel, trying to quell the argument between his half-siblings. He turned and face Lelouch. Having not see his brother in eight years, Schneziel was impressed on how Lelouch was able to survive with the age he was when he first came to Japan. "Lelouch, I'm sure there's a reason for what you did?"

"There is no reason. I did what I had to do." replied Lelouch.

"You cur!" snarled Cornelia.

"Please, sister, spare me your cruel remarks, dear sister." Lelouch said sarcastically. "I know what I did and nothing can change that."

Cornelia's face turned in full rage, hearing that her once beloved brother of the woman that she admired would not care about the actions that he did, especially with Clovis and Euphie.

"Lelouch, enough of this. Until we get back to the Homeland, you'll be held here as a prisoner." said Schneziel.

Lelouch snarled as he was going to be a prisoner of his siblings. _'I have to find a way to get out of here….and fast.'_


	6. Stage Six: Rescue

Footsteps echoed along the corridor as the Knight of Seven, Suzaku Kururugi walked, pondering about the events that have happened. After being comforted by the guards, they told him that Zero has been detained and that they would be heading back to the Homeland by morning.

Suzaku thought about all this madness that has occurred and now Zero, or rather Lelouch, was going to face justice by the people who once abandoned him and Nunnally eight years ago which was the reason he became Zero, the reason of what has happened in the past year with the rebellion. Even though a part of him is happy that Lelouch would face the justice that he deserve, the other part is that he felt pity for him, for all that he had done to make the world a gentler place for Nunnally or at least it was until Nunnally was lost in the FLEIJA incident, making Lelouch not have a reason anymore.

_But still..._

A buzz interrupted Suzaku's thoughts as he looked on his cellphone with no name on it. "Hello,"

* * *

"Get your hands off me!" yelled Lelouch as he was being dragged away.

After his "little" talk with Schneziel and Cornelia, Lelouch was taken in by the guards to an unknown room for the time being. The guards threw him in. Before Lelouch can get back up and head towards the door, the guards have already shut and lock the door. Lelouch pounded on the door with his fist and tried to turn the knob with no success. He slammed his palm on the door and slid down in defeat and exhaustion. Once again, he was a prisoner to Britannia, but unlike the last time, he won't be facing his father anymore, much to his delight and triumph, having gotten rid of the man who was supposed to be a father but never really gave a damn about his children or their well-being.

Lelouch didn't tell Schneziel or Cornelia about their father's demise, knowing that it would give them that advantage on him. He'll keep that secret alone to himself for his own enjoyment, something that he succeeded by his own two hands. With a devilish chuckled of satisfaction, Lelouch know he had won the battle against his father who had thought of him dead and useless.

"Who's dead and useless now, Father?" crackled Lelouch as he held himself, rolling on the floor like a crazy person.

After a few more chuckles, Lelouch stop as his triumph joy turned into emptiness. _I've finally done it. I defeated the man I once called Father, for the way he treated me and Nunnally and abandoning us in a foreign land which he would later declare war upon, not give a damn if we lived or not and yet..._

As Lelouch looked up to the ceiling, he thought about Nunnally. All that he has done, the crime and sins that he had committed was all for her and yet she was not here in this world anymore. The sister he loved above all else was gone. Obliterated right before his very eyes. Even though he wanted to denied it so much, the evidence was right in front of him.

_Nunnally, I'm so sorry. I wanted to create a gentler world for you, for you to be happy. And yet I failed you._ Thought Lelouch as he wrapped himself up in a ball.

If he was going to meet his maker, at least he might be able to see his beloved little sister again.

* * *

Kallen peering at the door, looking back and forth to make sure no one sees her and what she was about to do. While her comrades were in a meeting with Lady Kaguya and Prince Schneziel, she felt it was the perfect time to set her plan in motion to rescue Lelouch. After getting her resolve back, she decide that what she must do even though her act would make her look as a traitor to her friends, she must do what she believe is right.

Heading toward her newly Guren, she was disturbed by a voice behind her. "I was wondering when you were going to come?"

Kallen turned to see CC behind her with her arms crossed, leaning against the Guren with a smile on her face, which would make Kallen annoyed by her cocky smile, but now wasn't the time. They were here to rescue Lelouch.

"I've called Jeremiah and he's willing to help save Lelouch with us." replied Kallen.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked CC. "You'll be betraying your friends that you known for years over a man who you've known for a year. Is he really much all that?"

Kallen though on what CC had just said. Yes, she was betraying her friends over a man, let alone a Britannian prince at that matter, but he's not only Japan but the entire world's only hope for peace and salvation and if they lose him, then they lose everything that they all have gain and it would not be for not.

"Yes, he is?" Kallen replies with her body straight, ensuring her decision.

_Hm, you've surely have changed, Kallen._

_"_Let's go! We've haven't got much time."

* * *

Inside the Siegfried, Jeremiah Gottwald waited patiently on when to strike. He had gotten a call from Kallen and she told him what had happened while he was searching for Princess Nunnally. How the Black Knight turned on Prince Lelouch and were prepared to gun him down in cold blood but was able to escape with the help of Rolo but was later recaptured and being held.

Hearing such atrocity made Jeremiah's blood boiled like a raging lava on how the Black Knights turn on his prince and was preparing to kill him. If only he was there, he would have cut down those vermin in a flash for trying to harm his prince.

_I'll not fail you this time, your Majesty. I will rescue you, even if it cost me my life._

* * *

Two guards were standing in place when two round balls rolled in front of them. They looked at it in confused until it started blinking rapidly, then exploded, shaking the hall. Other guards heard the commotion and headed towards it.

Kallen ran as the close was clear, heading towards were Lelouch was. She opened door to door until she came across one. As the door open, she saw a figure laying on the floor, curled up in a ball. It was Lelouch. Kallen ran over to him, shaking him. "Lelouch, Lelouch! Wake up! It's me, Kallen!"

Lelouch moaned for a moment then open his eyes to see Kallen looking down at him. "Kallen! What are you doing here?" said a groggy Lelouch.

"I'm here to saving you. Jeremiah and CC are waiting for us. We have to go."

"No, you shouldn't be here. You should get out of here."

"I'm not leaving without you."

"Kallen, you don't understand. I have nothing to fight for anymore."

"But I do! And I'm fighting for you, whether you like it or not." Kallen argued back. "Now come on."

Kallen grabbed hold of Lelouch as they both headed out of the room and down the hall. Lelouch looked at Kallen, wondering why she would rescue him, risk everything for him. Why?

As they were about to reach their destination, a gunshot missing their heads by inches. They both turned to see Suzaku Kururugi behind them.

"I'm not going to ask what you two are planning on doing, but…"

Kallen grunt her teeth against each other as she looked at the man she sees as a traitor to the Japanese.

"Kallen, go to CC and wait for me there."

"But..?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes. I must have a few words with Suzaku."

Kallen looked at Lelouch, then Suzaku, then Lelouch again, trying to understand on what Lelouch was planning on doing.

"Go, I got this." Lelouch said in a low voice.

Kallen looked at Lelouch one more time before heading to where CC is.

Lelouch and Suzaku stared at each other in intensive glare.

* * *

**_In the Ikaruga_**

The meeting between the senior Black Knight and Prince Schneziel was going underway on how the situation with Japan should be handle now that Zero has been capture and held under guard.

Lady Kaguya, Empress Tianzi and Xinge-ke was informed about the truth of Zero. About on how he was a former Britannian prince with a power to control people against their will and how he's been using them as pawns for his own entertainment. The news hit them hard but not as hard as it was for Lady Kaguya as the man she loved and called her 'husband' was nothing all but lies from the beginning. It broke her heart but she was willing to continue for the sake of the world.

Suddenly, a guard came in and whispered in Schneziel's ear. "Really?!"

"Yes, your highness." replied the guard.

"I see."

"Uh, Prince Schneziel?!" Ohgi said

"Forgive me, but it seems that my brother has escape from his room." replied Schneziel. "I'm sorry, but I guess we have to postpone this meeting until further notice."

"Yes, of course."

A Black Knight member enter the room and whispered into Ohgi's ears.

"What?!"

* * *

A few minute later, Kallen could see a figure coming toward them. It was Lelouch as he appeared with Suzaku right behind him. Kallen was in shock on what Lelouch was doing.

"Lelouch, what's going on? Why is Suzaku with you?"

"Get inside the Guren. I'll explain everything later."

Kallen didn't understand what Lelouch was doing but she was determined to ask him the moment they were cleared out of sight.

Lelouch, Kallen and CC got into the Guren while Suzaku got into the Lancelot. The four headed off into the night.

* * *

**_One month later…_**

**_Pendragon Imperial Palace_**

**_Pendragon, Holy Britannian Empire_**

"It has been one month since the destruction caused by the F.L.E.I.A. warhead. Today, his majesty, Emperor Charles, will make an important announcement to the entire nation. We will be bringing you live international coverage of this from Pendragon Imperial Palace even though his majesty has not made any public appearances in the past month."

Inside the Imperial court, members of the royal family and nobles were waiting on their emperor. It has been over a month since they last seen or heard of him and now he was going to make a reappearance, much to the relief the court.

""Didn't somebody say that the emperor was missing?" the fifth princess Carine le Britannia asked.

"Bismarck was the one who reported that and now he's gone," the first princess Guinevere su Britannia responded.

"As for Schneizel and the others, where are they?" Odysseus eu Britannia asked concerned, wondering where was his younger brother and sister might be.

"Don't know there's been no word from Cambodia yet." replied Guinevere, knowing where her younger siblings are but haven't heard anything else.

A palace guardsmen stands in full attention, "Presenting his imperial majesty!" he announced

The people in the throne room went silent when the announcement is made, waiting for their emperor to appear. Footsteps echoed the room as the figure made its way to the throne.

"Huh?" Karine spoke in surprise as the others were surprised as well.

"But that's not…" Guinevere muttered.

"Where's his majesty?" Carine asked.

The figure sat down on the throne.

* * *

"What the hell?" Milly spoke in shock.

* * *

"Whaaaa!" Rivalz blurted in shock he and some of his classmates were watching on Rivalz's mini television, "It can't be!"

* * *

The core members of the Black Knights and Viletta were shock to see the person they knew was sitting on the throne.

"Impossible!"

* * *

The young man crossed his legs and began to speak with a smile, "Greetings, I am Lelouch vi Britannia of the royal family, 99th emperor of the realm."

* * *

Four Knights of the Round; Bismarck, Monica, Gino, and Nonette were shock at what they were seeing on the television.

"Good lord!" Bismarck blurted in shock.

"How could this be?" Gino muttered in shock.

* * *

The royal siblings were in shock at the revelation of their long-lost dead brother whom they have not seen in over eight years.

"I-It's really you?" Carine asked surprised.

"You're alive?" Guinevere asked surprised.

"Yes sister I am," Lelouch answered looking over at his two half-sisters, "I've returned from the depths of hell intact."

Odysseus walks over with a smile on his face, "Lelouch, how good to see you. When Nunnally was located, I figured you would be found alive too, but now, aren't you carrying this joke a bit too far? That's the throne of our father-"

Lelouch interrupts him, "Charles zi Britannia, the 98th emperor, no longer lives and I'm the one who took his life," this causes gasps in the throne room, "therefore, that makes me the next emperor."

"What are you saying?" Carine asked in anger, "Are you nuts?"

Guinevere turns her attention to the palace guards, "Guards, take that fool and execute him! He's guilty of murdering our emperor!"

The palace guards run with spears pointed at Lelouch. Just as they about to take him down, Suzaku jumps from the ceiling, dismembering the spears of two guards and knocking them. Four more came at them when Kallen side-kick them to the ground.

"Kallen, why are you…?" asked Ohgi in shock and utter disbelief.

"May I introduce on my right, Suzaku Kururugi my knight! A knight of the realm above all others! I granted him a title "Knight of Zero"!" exclaimed Lelouch. "And on my left, Kallen Stadtfeld or should I say Kallen va Britannia, my wife! 99th Empress of the Holy Britannian Empire!"

* * *

"Kallen, you're…" said a shock Ohgi.

* * *

"Lelouch, Sir Kururugi, and Lady Stadtfeld, this just won't do, pulling a bad stunt like this on an international broadcast…"

Lelouch getting tired of his brother's ranting "Do you think so? Then let me make this easy for you all to understand... "Lelouch removed his two purple contacts, showing his true eyes with a bird symbol, activates his Geass on everyone in the throne room. "Acknowledge me as Emperor!

"Lelouch, I insist that you stop joking around like that... [" Before Odysseus could finish his sentence, Lelouch's geass has complete envelop him and those in the court. "We hear and obey Your Majesty!"

Carine and Guinevere, under the power of Geass, with their right hands across the chest, cheered for their new Emperor. "All Hail Emperor Lelouch!"

The rest of the royal family and the imperial court cheered as well. "ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH! ALL HAIL LELOUCH!"

_And now it all begins… _thought Lelouch as his plan will soon come into fulfillment.


End file.
